Angles of love 2 Dark Sheron
by windsphinx
Summary: Alden is relieved. Brock is a problem. Nina is interfering. Marias in for it physically. Sherons limit has broken what has she done.............


Disclaimer- I do not own any of the braceface characters.  
  
~Angles of love 2~~  
  
That Monday the halls at school seemed like another dimension to Sheron after all that had happened with Alden and Maria. She had talked to neither   
  
of them since friday night when she found that stupid letter. Deep in her soul she wished that Alden had never told her about those letters.  
  
" Hi Alden, I tried calling you on the weekend but you weren't home," Sheron said, as she approched Alden.  
  
"Yaa, and I answered one the last one," Alden ended, as he slammed his locker door closed.  
  
" What are you talking about you never answered me once," Sheron said, now a little frustrated and confused.  
  
" No your little henchmen Nina called to tell me what you were to scared to," Alden said, in a huff as he began to walk away.  
  
" Scared to tell you what about who wrote those letters cause I can tell you right now but I guess you already know but how....how did Nina find   
  
out?" Sheron ended, her long run on sentence and began to ponder.  
  
" No it had nothing to do with the letters she told me you were breaking up with me...." Alden drifted off, he was trying to proccess all the   
  
information Sheron had sent him.  
  
" What I'm not breaking up with you at all Alden. I mean those letters did upset me a little but its understandable I mean I know its not your fault  
  
or anything so why would I dump you?" Sheron asked, now a little pissed, as if she didn't have enough to deal with already.  
  
" So your not breaking up with me?" Alden asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
" No, of course not," Sheron said, as she took Aldens hands into her own.  
  
" Thats a relief," said Alden, happily looking up into the bliss of the hallway ceiling.  
  
" So who wrote the letters?"Alden asked, looking down at Sheron with a smile   
  
Just as Sheron opended her mouth the words wouldn't come out. They wouldn't come out because right behind Alden stood brock and Maria. Sheron didn't  
  
want to start anything big especialy Brock. Mr. exaggerate the problem so she kept her mouth shut.  
  
" I'll tell you later after school it'll be better so we can like talk about it and stuff cause its pretty suprising," Sheron said, pulling away from Aldens   
  
strong grip on her hands.  
  
" Whats pretty suprising?" asked Maria.  
  
OMG OMG OMG Sheron thought what am I going to say? But she didn't have to say anything when Alden piped up.  
  
" Someones been sending me these mushy love letters but don't spread it around cause we wanna catch this person without them knowing a thing,"  
  
Alden stated, sounding very firm and determined which Sheron suddenly found very attractive.  
  
Maria stood there with a corky smile as Brock chirped up and began talking to Alden quite loudly. Sheron's eyes beamed with a deadly stare at Maria  
  
who didn't even flinch when she heard.  
  
" Oh your good your very good," Sheron said, as she suddenly bolted by everyone to get to class.  
  
Maria didn't quite understand what was Sheron talking about?  
  
After school Sheron waited anxiously outside the doors. She wasn't waiting for Alden oh no she was waiting for someone else.  
  
" Nina hey Nina get over here," Sheron shouted.  
  
" What do you want metal mouth?" Nina asked, standing there quite annoyed.  
  
" Why did you tell Alden I broke up with him?" Sheron asked, angrily. Nina could tell that Sheron meant bussiness.  
  
" Well I just saw the fight you guys had in the park so I figured you had broken up with him but it just didn't look final enough to me so I called him   
  
to make it final," Nina stated, with a look of satisfaction on her face.  
  
" Next don't even think about toying with our relationship Nina because my brother just so happens to be a wrestler a wrestler that fights both sexes,"  
  
said Sheron, angrily.  
  
Nina simply struted away not even reacting to Sherons outburst. Sheron almost popped.  
  
" Thats it thats it thats it this has gone on long enough this little sherade I'm gonna make it so she wishes she was never born!" Shern said aloud, she  
  
was inraged in a fury that couldn't even be explain.  
  
10 min later.  
  
"Maria there you are I've been waiting for you," Sheron said, as she appeared from the shelter of the bushes.  
  
" Hun Sheron what? What are you doing still here?" Maria asked, quit confused.  
  
" I could ask you the same question but I won't. I just want to get this over with bitch,"Sheron said, as she came even closer to Maria.  
  
" What the Sheron whats gotten into you?" Maria asked, cautiosly.  
  
But Sheron didn;t answer she just walked right up to Maria and kicked her hard in the stomach. Maria buckled over and let out a sheer cry of incredible pain.  
  
Sheron kicked her again in the back and again in the legs and again in the arm and again and again and again.  
  
" How dare you you bitch I hate you you were never my true friend it was all a friggin lie I hate you you make me sick how could you!!" Sheron  
  
screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Maria sat there shivering with fear. She was bleeding bad and was feeling very nausious. Sheron had one last kick and spit on her and left. When Sheron  
  
got home her mother was just sitting down for dinner and asked her to come in and eat.  
  
" Its okay I'm not hungry," Sheron said, and raced upstairs to the saftey of her room.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well thats my second braceface fic hope ya liked it and if yaa think I should like add anything just uhh leave it in the review k.  
  
bye...... until next time. 


End file.
